ersosfandomcom-20200214-history
Coneria
'''Coneria '''is an ancient region that covers most of the Conerian Peninsula in western Nasar. History Coneria's original settlement in 7th millennium PC occurred as people migrated along the coast of the Sea of Thyrakor, eventually making their way to the far western shore by 6400 PC. Like most societies of the time, these people were organized into loose tribes and small semi permanent towns. Proper agriculture was introduced to the peninsula around 4800 PC, prompting a rapid rise of population and the founding of larger cities. Powerful tribes and families came to dominate the politics of Coneria during this early period. They held fierce rivalries and fought off for thousands of years, both between the small kingdoms and the nomads and barbarians that thrived in the far east. These wars abated when trade routes through Nasar and into Nathossos brought more wealth to the region. With the rise of great powers in Nathossos after the Chaos, Conerian power bases shifted from tribal structures to a broader ruling class. Southern concepts such as noble titles and rigid social hierarchies became widespread, especially in the east. After the collapse of the Thossian Empire in 0 AC trade routes vanished, leading to a small regression of Conerian society. Many of the great trading kingdoms suffered very hard, and many splintered into . It took until the early 200s for kingdoms large enough to dominate the peninsula to develop again. Regions Coneria is divided into three main regions, along the peninsula's length. From west to east, they are Westmar, The Shar, and Estromar. Westmar is generally more rocky, with a wide interior hill country. The Shar is the roughest region of Coneria. It is defined by deep valleys on both coasts and a jagged, hard to navigate interior. Estromar is the most hospitable region. It is mostly flat in the south, with the Narben range rising along the north coast. Geography Coneria is much more jagged than Nasar. Mountains or hills follow most coastlines, only opening up into plains or low hills in the interior. The Narben range of Estromar is the highest mountain range on the peninsula, but Westmar has more mountains overall. It has three distinct mountainous area, the northwest, the south, and a small area just west of the Shar. The northwest mountains, the Cocina, are the result of pressure on the Northern plate from the Westmar plate. This boundary also produces moderate, rare earthquakes in the region. Climate Coneria's climate is very similar to that of Nasar. The south coast is generally more temperate, due to the warming effect of the seas. Westmar is often rainy, as it is surrounded by water on nearly all sides, and factor that also gives the east more rainfall than the Nasarian average. Most parts of the peninsula receive snowfall in the winter. Flora and Fauna Forests dominate Coneria. In the west, dense broadleaf forests are common, while in the east, coniferous forests dominate. Hearty grasses grow in all parts of the region, as do numerous shrubs and wildflowers. Native animals to the peninsula include deer, elk, eagles, rabbits, and goats. The region is also known for its unique, strong breed of horse. Category:Places Category:Regions